


Takes Some Getting Used To

by InkToTheLaptopScreen



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: F/M, Female Reader, First Meetings, Fluff, M/M, Multi, i know its a crime that i didn't go deeper into eddie's and venom's relationship and im sorry, venom is such a sweet boy A+
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-12
Updated: 2018-10-12
Packaged: 2019-08-01 03:08:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16276661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InkToTheLaptopScreen/pseuds/InkToTheLaptopScreen
Summary: It's about time you meet your boyfriend's anti-hero other half.





	Takes Some Getting Used To

He was massive.

 

If his size could speak for his strength he could probably break you with two fingers.

 

You've read in the papers that he could do just that and more, and now he's towering over you in your living room, grinning down at you with drool dripping down his razor-sharp teeth. You thought he could probably strike at any moment, but Eddie assured you that he just wanted to finally meet you. You, in turn, had to promise to not scream or run off, and from the looks of it now, your body wouldn't allow either one. You both just stared at each other, your mind racing in such a way that you couldn't make out your own thoughts. Well, you could make out one word: 

 

_ Venom. _

 

Eddie had been taken over by its black, oily skin, rising and growing in front of your eyes, till his face had been engulfed within Venom’s teeth and you were sure for a split second that he had been eaten. He had talked you through this only moments before, and months before he had already revealed his secret to you, but no amount of talking could have prepared you for this. Bits of every conversation might have flashed through your head, but you honestly couldn't tell. All you could really see was  _ Venom; _ pale white eyes, those teeth and that skin that hid your boyfriend away from you. Your neck strained from staring up at him- it? Them? You forgot to ask, but it's not like it mattered to you at this moment.

 

He- you're sticking with ‘he’- is the first to break the silence, eyes narrowing and you felt like you could feel them roaming over your form. “ **_Hello, Sweetness.”_ ** He offers his hand to you, and on instinct, you give him yours, although you don’t bother trying to reach his palm and settle for one of his fingers. He runs his thumb gently over your significantly smaller hand, taking in more of the size difference between you two. 

It's no secret that you're tiny in comparison with any and everyone, and Venom was no exception. Eddie had once said he loved that about you- said it brought out more of the protector within him, having someone so small and helpless looking to take care of. At the time you had swatted his him away when he said that and went in for kisses, but you’d be lying if you said you didn’t like the attempt at flattery and attention. Now, you felt even smaller, and, if you had to guess, you just barely came up to Venom’s chest. Your own is quivering ever so slightly with each shaking breath you took.   
  
His grip on your hand tightens ever so slightly, and suddenly you’re being lifted up into the air without so much more than a small gasp, your eyes widening only a little more beyond the saucers they already were since this whole meeting started. He lifted you up to put you at eye-level with him, which left your feet dangling about three feet or so in the air. He brought you closer to him, faces almost touching with your body occasionally brushing up against his with the way you hung and swung gently. He made a sound deep within his throat- something like a soft growl to you, or maybe his way of pleasantly sighing, and only smiled a little wider.   
“ **_We finally get to have a taste of our precious, little, treat.”_ ** His teeth parted and out slipped his tongue, and..out and out slipped his tongue, stretching to its full length, hanging out of his mouth with more drool dripping onto the floor yet again. He made a show of licking his teeth, before leaning in and pushing himself into your neck, seeming to breathe in your scent before pressing the base of his tongue onto your collar and dragging up your neck, bit by bit of his tongue taking the place of the section before it. Soon he was at your cheek and still not all of his tongue had been on you yet, so he settled for wrapping what little was left gently around your neck, resting on your shoulder before slithering down your collarbone again and up your neck as he continued licking your face till the entirety of his tongue had lapped at you. Once he was done, something that you can definitely call a satisfied purr left him, and he went to set you down.    


Putting you down took both your efforts, seeing that when he tried to first time, your legs didn’t move to support you, sort of sliding across the floor before he lifted you up again, gently shaking you back into your senses enough to make you register that you were being put down. Within that minute of interaction, the most you did was blink and breathe, and if you could register anything beyond Venom simply being there, you would have noticed his smile falter for a split second. You took a big breath, slowly releasing it in a sigh, finding your voice- at least, you thought you did.  

 

What you wanted to come out was “Sure, alright. You’re big and strong, could you move the couch over here?”    
  
What did come out was, “Alright. Couch?”   
  
When he didn’t move besides tilting his head your reply was, “No? Okay, I can make it.” You took a step forward, and as the floor came closer into view, you realized you could not, in fact, make it to the couch before fainting. Before losing complete consciousness, you felt something gently wrap around you before you could hit the floor. 

  
  


You awoke to what felt like kisses, expect a bit wetter than you would prefer for a wake-up call, but it's not like you could care much about it in your groggy state. You could pick up that they were also..quicker? Like tiny, tiny, pecks rapidly going all across your cheek. You softly swatted above your face, groaning, and for a moment it stopped, but after a few seconds, it started up again, and you had to swat more aggressively, with both hands and whining harshly.    
  
“She doesn’t like that.”   
  
“ **_She’s awake, isn’t she?_ ** ”   
  
The voices make your eyes flutter open. Through your blurry vision, you can make out Eddie’s shape, and a black dot next to his head. You think it's just the array of shapes floating in your eyes, so you try to rub it away with your fists, but when you open your eyes again, the shape is directly in front of you, and you can clearly see some white eyes within it. You blink and jolt up, now fully awake and staring into the face of Venom, who follows you no matter how far you back up into the arm of the couch. He’s only stopped when Eddie grabs the alien’s face, pulling him back and narrowly pulling his hand away when Venom goes to nip at his fingers. It’s then you realized that Venom isn’t fully formed, instead sprouting out of Eddie’s shoulder and extending out like a snake. It's ten times less intimidating than what you were faced with earlier; just thinking about it makes you feel faint again.

 

“ _ Oh _ ,” you whisper to yourself, a hand coming up to the side of your head in realization, “I fainted.”

 

“Yeah.” Eddie finds it in himself to laugh, albeit, awkwardly and somewhat forced, and you can’t help but do the same, shaking your head at yourself. 

 

“I fainted!”

 

“Venom is actually very grumpy about it.”

 

“ **_I am not grumpy._ ** ”

 

You didn't forget that Venom was right there with you, but you still jump at the sound of his voice, and the poor wide-eyed look of disheartenment on his face immediately melts your heart. His little noodle form is much easier to bear, and suddenly it’s like everything before now never happened. Your hands are still a little shaky when you reach out towards him, and at first, he absolutely snubs you, making you gasp in surprise at first, then both you and Eddie snicker, you biting back yours at least. Eddie on the other hand openly laughs, and Venom turns to growl at him. You take that opportunity to grab him while he's distracted, using nothing more than your fingertips to turn him back towards you.

 

“I'm sorry, Venom.” When he doesn't turn away again, instead staring at you somewhat hopefully, you lean in, and give him a small peck on his forehead, which sends him straight into the side of your neck happily, trying to take over Eddie. He wraps his (Eddie's) arms around you and gets halfway into the transformation before suddenly retreating back into his previous state.

 

“ **_Sorry. Eddie said we should start out small_ ** .”

 

“Yeah,” Eddie pipes in, a little dizzy from the sudden switch from being transformed and then being back to normal, “we probably should have started out like this instead; this is going much smoother already.”

 

“Definitely. Although,” you reach over and start stroking Venom’s face, who immediately leans into your touch, “I don't know how long we can last like this if one little kiss sets him off like that,” you tease. Venom glares at you and you think you even see him roll his eyes, but he otherwise doesn't move from your hand. In fact, he snuggles in closer.

 

“Can’t really blame him,” Eddie leans over and gives you your own peck on the cheek, and you playfully push him back.

 

“I got enough of that when you were trying to wake me up.”

 

“That wasn’t me.” 

 

You blink at him. “Come again?”

 

“Those weren't kisses either. He insisted on licking you awake, and did it with a glare on his face the whole time.” He cranes his head back and away from Venom trying to bite him. “He caught you when you fainted and then I had to fight my way back out of him so you didn’t have to wake up to him pouting at you.” 

 

Now  _ that _ was sweet. Your hands went straight to your heart and you genuily batted your lashes at Venom, who was now growling at Eddie to be quiet, and you couldn’t stop yourself from jumping into their lap, showering Venom in kisses, apologizing between each one, and you swear you felt them shaking under you to keep Venom under control. You can hear him  _ purring _ in delight, and your loving assault is only stopped when he licks your face, full on. 

 

You freeze in place, a shiver running up your spine. “I suppose I'll get used to that too.” They chuckle at you as you wipe off the considerable amount of drool off your face, and you start laughing along with them. You think for a moment, before clearing your throat. “We can try again now if you'd like.” They exchange surprised glances.

 

“Are you sure?”

 

“Positive.”

 

“ **_Are you going to faint again?_ ** ”

 

You snort. “I'll try not to.” With that, Venom grins at you, then retreats into Eddie to take over properly. This all happens under you, and you look down to see all the black skin that forms over Eddie's legs and torso, covering him until he's gone. You let your eyes probably look over every feature you can, every new bit of muscle, every white vein,  before there’s a finger under your chin, tilting you up to look his face yet again.

 

“ **_Hello, Sweetness_ ** _. _ ”

 

“Hello, Venom.”

 

He leans down, wrapping you up in his arms again and pressing your foreheads together. He closes his eyes and squeezes you closer, that same satisfied purr rumbling from his body into yours. “ **_Now you are truly ours?_ ** ”

 

You rest your head on his chest, sighing. Now that you’re calm, you can clearly look back on some of the various thoughts that ran through your head when you were first looking up at him.

 

_ Monster. _

 

_ He could kill me. _

 

_ Where’s Eddie? _

 

_ Giant. _

 

_ Terrifying.  _

 

You see the articles too, every single one that told of his killings, that called him every name in the book that they could get away with, describing the horrors of his kills. 

 

You also see the moments where black tendrils would gingerly reach out to you from Eddie’s hands, wanting to feel your skin and always moving in a way that made you think they were surprised by how soft you were. You think of the moral dilemma that you grappled with from time to time, hearing how Venom killed, but not being able to think about how a lot of the time, who he killed had it coming. You see articles doing the same, calling him an Anti-Hero.

 

You see Eddie, holding your hand and explaining that Venom and he were literally one in the same. “He loves you, so very, very much. It was amazing to me that I could feel the way I do about you both, and to see he feels the same way is even more amazing. We can feel each other’s emotions, see each other’s memories, and hear each other’s thoughts. Believe me, he loves you already; I’ve seen it.”

 

You nod against him, feeling how he holds you, listening to the content and  _ happy _ rumbling in his chest. 

 

“Yeah. I think I can get used to that.”


End file.
